Depois da Tempestade, Sempre Sai o Sol
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran casam-se. E duas jovens que sempre estiveram do lado deles sofrem as conseqüências dessa união... de um modo como nenhuma das duas havia imaginado. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens utilizados nesta fic pertencem ao grandioso CLAMP, eu apenas os utilizo para a minha diversão e a de meus fãs. Sem intenção de lucro, e porque eu tinha uma dívida para com este ship.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Después de la Tormenta, Siempre Sale el Sol", de Saber Nezumi; a autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**AVISO: **Não achei que eu voltaria a traduzir outra fic com esta temática, mas fica aqui o mesmo aviso que eu dei ao publicar "A Dança": esta fic aqui também é yuri. Então, aos que gostam ou que não têm nada contra: fiquem à vontade. Aos que não se sentem muito à vontade com o gênero, já sabem: se seguirem em frente, é por conta e risco de cada um.

Mas espero que quem vier a ler esta fic goste dela.

* * *

**DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE, SEMPRE SAI O SOL**

Caminhava por entre os convidados ignorando a qualquer pessoa que tentasse iniciar alguma conversa sem sentido com ela, naquele momento não estava com ânimo para frivolidades assim. A verdade era que as pessoas que ela conhecia, e que estavam presentes naquele local, poderiam ser contadas nos dedos de uma mão, e ainda assim não conseguiria completá-la. Além do mais, todos estavam ocupados comemorando o "grande acontecimento", exceto uma pessoa. Mas não conseguira encontrá-la, por mais que a tivesse procurado e dado voltas por todo o local. Por que ela a procurava ? Talvez porque fosse a única pessoa que poderia entender o que ela estava sentindo.

A única que, naquele momento, poderia estar sentindo a mesma estranha tristeza.

Aproximou-se da mesa na qual estavam localizados o ponche e outras bebidas, pegou emprestadas duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa de champanhe pela metade, e encaminhou-se para o fundo do salão, acabava de pensar em um local no qual poderia estar aquela a quem procurava.

\- Você não deveria estar comemorando com os outros ?

A jovem à qual a pergunta fora dirigida encontrava-se sentada sobre a borda de uma pia, e levantou o olhar, bastante surpresa, não havia percebido a presença de outra pessoa no banheiro. Meiling esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas que não foi retribuído; ela parecia não reconhecê-la.

\- Quem... ? - murmurou baixinho a herdeira do império Daidouji.

\- Você quer um pouco ? - ela voltou a perguntar, levantando as duas taças e a garrafa de champanhe.

Ela limitou-se a assentir levemente e voltou a pousar o olhar no chão de ladrilhos verde-oliva. Meiling colocou um pouco de champanhe em cada taça e ofereceu uma à japonesa, que aceitou-a, ainda que timidamente. Ela continuou sorrindo-lhe, e de um salto, sentou-se ao lado dela. Por alguns minutos, as duas não trocaram nenhuma palavra, e se limitaram a pensar no que as aborrecia. Ao longe, ouvia-se a música, os risos e as conversas provenientes da festa, mas elas estavam tão apagadas que pareciam ser apenas uma, no estranho ambiente que havia naquele banheiro limpo. Tomoyo levou a taça aos seus lábios, e calmamente saboreou o champanhe, manteve-a alguns segundos a mais do que o normal em sua boca e depois bebeu o conteúdo lentamente.

\- Então... ainda não se lembra de mim ?

Tomoyo levantou novamente a vista do chão e observou-a fixamente pela primeira vez, desde que ela havia entrado pela porta do banheiro. Meiling enrubesceu-se um pouco, e, ao perceber que realmente tudo indicava que a outra não a havia reconhecido, levou suas mãos à cabeça, e com cuidado tirou os dois prendedores que tinha em seu cabelo, o qual caiu até tocar a superfície da cerâmica branca da pia, tão negro que o contraste era impressionante; então a jovem de origem chinesa arrumou novamente o seu penteado que resultou em duas longas tranças dos lados de sua cabeça, e foi então que a jovem de olhos violeta reconheceu-a.

\- Mei-Meiling ?! - ela levou as mãos à boca, impressionada.

\- O que eu poso dizer, não achava que você me veria tão diferente assim desde a última vez em que nos vimos.

\- Desculpe, é que... você cresceu - _"OK, esse foi um comentário muito idiota"_, pensou Tomoyo.

\- Ah... digo o mesmo sobre você - disse Meiling, como resposta, enquanto voltava a pentear-se como estava anteriormente - Não me diga que você esperava encontrar-se com a garotinha irritante de dez anos, ou sim ?

\- Você não era irritante - ela comentou sem nem mesmo pensar, estava concentrada em assimilar as mudanças que tinham se produzido no corpo de sua velha amiga, certamente ela já não era uma garotinha. O vestido que ela usava realçava as delicadas curvas do seu corpo e deixava com que suas atléticas pernas ficassem elegantemente à vista, além disso, o estilo era visivelmente chinês; vestir coisas com estilo oriental, em especial em seu país de origem, sempre lhe caíra bem.

Meiling percebeu a concentração de sua companheira, e lembrou-se da razão pela qual a havia procurado.

\- Nós deveríamos estar em uma festa, devem estar sentindo a nossa falta lá - sabia que sua amiga não falaria diretamente sobre o que estava preocupando-a, o melhor era ir introduzindo pouco a pouco o assunto sobre o qual lhe interessava tratar.

\- Não quero voltar ainda - um pequeno gole na taça.

\- Por que não ?

\- Os lugares com muitas pessoas me deixam tonta, eu não gosto muito - mais outro gole.

\- E por isso você prefere passar o tempo trancada sozinha no banheiro ?

A chinesa não acreditava em uma só palavra. Sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

\- Sei muito bem que não é essa a razão pela qual você está aqui.

\- Não estou lhe mentindo, se é isso o que você está insinuando.

\- Só estou dizendo que não é a razão mais importante.

Novamente o silêncio instalou-se entre as duas jovens. Tomoyo terminou o seu champanhe e deixou a taça a um lado. Meiling ainda não bebera o conteúdo da sua taça e não queria fazê-lo, ela fora até ali para conversar, sabia que sua amiga sofria mais do que ela.

\- Por acaso você não quer dar de cara com ela ?

\- Não sei do que você está falando - mas Meiling sabia muito bem que ela estava mentindo, o tom de sua voz a denunciava, além disso, tinha voltado a aparecer aquele olhar de tristeza com o qual ela estava no início, quando a encontrara.

\- Sakura...

\- O que há com ela ? - a jovem de olhos azuis olhou para o outro lado, ela havia sido muito cortante.

\- Eu... eu apenas quero saber se você está bem.

\- Eu estou bem, estou feliz porque minha melhor amiga casou-se com o amor da sua vida.

\- Tomoyo...

\- Eu deveria me sentir de outra forma, Meiling ?

\- Sei que para você ela era mais do que sua "melhor amiga", assim como Shaoran era mais do que um simples "parente".

\- Não fale sobre coisas de que você não entende.

\- Mas é que, sim, eu as entendo !

\- Acho que é hora de nós voltarmos para a festa - havia sido o fim da discussão.

Ela levantou-se e quis sair, mas a mão de Meiling apertando a sua a fez engolir em seco, fazia tempo que não sentia tal sensação, era a primeira vez que segurava a mão de alguém que não fosse Sakura. Olhou para Meiling, entre ofendida e temerosa, o olhar que a chinesa lhe presenteava estava adentrando em seu ser, era tão doce, tão compreensivo, sentia como se ela pudesse decifrar a sua alma e isso a assustava, não gostava que soubessem de seus segredos, preferia escondê-los ou esquecê-los.

\- Meiling... vamos voltar para juntos das outras pessoas, por favor - a japonesa já não tentava libertar-se do forte aperto de sua companheira, embora não fosse necessário lutar mais, tão logo ela pronunciara aquelas palavras, a chinesa soltou-a, envergonhada.

\- Me desculpe, eu não quis machucá-la.

\- Você não me machucou.

Havia arruinado tudo, ela procurara-a para poder ter uma conversa com alguém no qual confiava e que sabia que estava passando pela mesma coisa que ela, ou até mesmo por algo pior. Por isso mesmo, ao ver como a jovem sofria daquele modo por algo que estava fora de seu alcance, soube que tinha de ajudá-la, porque talvez fosse a única pessoa que realmente entendesse a angústia que ela sentia.

Tirou rapidamente um lápis da bolsa que carregava consigo e anotou algo em um pedaço de papel que ela arrancou de um pequeno caderno. Depois voltou a guardar o caderno e estendeu-lhe o papel.

\- Sabe, acho que a festa está perto de terminar - era verdade, havia percebido que agora apenas ouvia-se uma ou outra conversa entre os convidados, mas, sim, ouvia-se os passos deles afastando-se em direção à saída.

\- Você tem razão, mas o que é isto ? - perguntou Tomoyo, segurando o papel que sua amiga lhe estendia.

\- O número do meu telefone.

Tomoyo fico olhando-a um pouco confusa.

\- Acho que é mais fácil você localizar a mim, do que eu localizar a herdeira do império comercial Daidouji - disse ela, dando para a amiga o melhor de seus sorrisos. - Vou ficar por mais alguns dias no Japão, por isso nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa, juntas.

Meiling viu algo parecido com um sorriso surgir nos lábios dela, e soube que tinha agido bem, aquilo a deixara contente. Tomoyo tirou um cartão de visitas da sua carteira, e entregou-o a Meiling. Ela o aceitou, feliz.

\- Neste número, você vai poder me localizar com mais facilidade.

\- Está bem, então nos vemos depois - disse Meiling, ao descer da pia.

\- Sim, nós nos vemos - disse Tomoyo por último, e, para surpresa das duas, depositou um pequeno e doce beijo no rosto da chinesa.

Aquele beijo paralisou Meiling, e, por alguns segundos, as duas apenas se observaram, e seus rostos ficaram levemente avermelhados. E, com uma educada reverência e um sorriso, a japonesa saiu do local. A jovem que ficou para trás não escondia o seu espanto, mas quando voltou a si, não conseguiu fazer nada além de rir. Ela tinha tantas perguntas. O que tinha sido aquilo ? Por que ela o havia feito ? Ou, melhor ainda, o que aquilo podia significar ? Ainda sentia a sensação daqueles lábios sobre a sua pele. Levou uma de suas mãos à bochecha na qual tinha sido beijada e acariciou-a com os dedos. Voltou a sentar-se na borda da pia e terminou de beber a taça de champanhe que tinha ao seu lado.

Ela tinha a impressão de que aquele encontro seria o começo de algo maravilhoso.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias desde o casamento do Sr. e da Sra. Li, e Tomoyo folheava com relutância uma revista de moda japonesa, ela concentrava-se nas tendências que as passarelas estavam mostrando para aquela temporada, no _out_ e no _in_, no chique e nos novos talentos do design. Ela não demonstrava um maior entusiasmo, mesmo ao ver alguns de seus projetos aparecendo naquela seção. Já não sentia a mesma alegria ao vê-los, pelo contrário, sentia náuseas só em pensar no que eles simbolizavam e na pessoa para a qual haviam sido criados. Talvez, naquele momento, ela estivesse realmente precisando de uma mudança...

E aquela mudança chegou na forma de uma ligação telefônica.

\- Quem é ? - perguntou ela, ao colocar o fone no ouvido.

\- Uma tal de Meiling, senhorita. Ela diz que é sua amiga, devo anotar o seu recado ? - informou uma de suas guarda-costas.

\- Não, passe-lhe o telefone, ela é uma velha conhecida.

\- Como quiser, senhorita.

Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu o característico timbre de voz de Meiling do outro lado do telefone, aquele que sempre impregnava energia a tudo o que ela falava. Não percebeu imediatamente, mas enquanto ouvia-a, seu rosto iluminou-se e um sorriso instalou-se em seus lábios. Conversaram por um bom tempo, embora para elas o tempo mal tivesse passado. Tomoyo esqueceu-se da revista, de seus projetos, e de tudo o mais no qual estava mergulhada até alguns minutos. Nada disso importava mais. Quando desligou, sentiu-se incrivelmente leve, e um pouco tonta. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, por trás daquela escrivaninha cheia de papéis e se aproximou da janela que estava às suas costas. Observou os jardins de sua mansão, o céu azul que havia acima deles e o Sol, que parecia brilhar mais intensamente do que nunca. Apoiou sua testa contra o cristal e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Não conseguia acreditar, naqueles últimos anos, havia se dedicado inteiramente ao seu trabalho como a nova administradora do império Daidouji, havia cortado quase todos os laços com a maioria de seus amigos, sua vida social era quase nula, e os únicos eventos aos quais ela estava presente eram reuniões de negócios, reuniões com os empresários mais importantes para celebrar grandes acordos assinados entre eles, festas de designers renomados, para celebrar o sucesso de uma nova coleção, ou em recepções de gala, após assistir a algum desfile. E agora, simplesmente porque queria fazê-lo, apenas porque assim desejava, sem se ver obrigada por ninguém ou pelas responsabilidades, ela havia aceitado sair com Meiling.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos... iria encontrar-se com alguém.

* * *

E estava se arrependendo por ter aceitado.

O que ficara acertado fora que elas iriam se encontrar naquele lugar, há mais de quinze minutos, e a jovem de olhos castanhos continuava sem aparecer. Ela estava começando a pensar que Meiling havia esquecido, mas não podia ser, se havia sido ela quem a convidara. Suspirou e abotoou mais outro botão de seu casaco, arrumou o cachecol e escondeu as mãos, esticando as mangas do colete que usava por baixo, começava a fazer frio, embora o céu continuasse sem nuvens como durante a manhã, mas não estava quente, e ficar parada sob a sombra de um dos edifícios da cidade não ajudava. Ela sabia que bastava dar um telefonema para que o seu chofer fosse buscá-la e a levasse de volta para o cálido ambiente de sua mansão... de sua solitária mansão. Sabia também que não morreria se esperasse aquela jovem por mais alguns minutos. E fez bem, pois não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos quando viu ao longe como uma cabeleira negra que era sacudida pelo vento vinha aproximando-se pela rua principal. Segundos depois, Meiling encontrava-se junto a ela, montada em uma bicicleta e fazendo gestos de desculpa.

\- Me desculpe, eu sei que cheguei tarde, realmente sinto muito.

\- Não importa. Não é que eu tenha esperado muito, mas o que aconteceu com você ?

\- Eu me perdi - a jovem de olhos castanhos estava claramente envergonhada.

\- Você se... perdeu ?

\- Há anos que eu não vinha aqui, e não pensei que as coisas por aqui haviam mudado tanto.

\- Estou vendo, então, onde você está pensando em me levar ?

\- Você já vai ver, sente-se aí atrás e nós partiremos em seguida - disse Meiling, indicando-lhe um assento que estava instalado por cima da roda traseira da bicicleta; Tomoyo ficou estática, olhando para ela - O que há ?

\- N-nada.

Ela subiu, convicta de que não sobreviveria àquela viagem, apoiou os pés em um dos ferros da bicicleta e abraçou-se com força ao corpo de Meiling; quando a chinesa sentiu a convicção com a qual s braços da amiga apertavam-na, um calafrio percorreu-a por completo, e sua face começou a arder, apertou com força o guidão da bicicleta e lentamente fez os pedais girarem. Pouco a pouco, a bicicleta foi descendo pela rua, em direção ao subúrbio.

À medida que elas avançavam, o vento brincava suavemente com os seus cabelos e acariciava os seus rostos. Já não ouviam mais os carros e nem os barulhos da cidade, apenas ouvia-se o constante som das rodas da bicicleta sobre o asfalto, da brisa que soprava por entre os galhos das árvores, e, de vez em quando, o latido de algum cachorro que achava interessante vê-las passar. Elas não falavam, agradava-as se sentirem, agradava-as aquele silêncio entre ambas. Transmitia-lhes paz.

A cada dez metros, Meiling olhava dissimuladamente por sobre um de seus ombros, e pousava os seus olhos sobre o rosto de Tomoyo. A japonesa continuava firmemente agarrada a ela, a tal ponto que, algumas vezes, não a deixava respirar direito. Continuava com os olhos fechados e parecia que em nenhum momento ela pensava em abri-los para aproveitar o passeio, aquilo decepcionou um pouco a Meiling, ela queria vê-la sorrir, queria ver os seus olhos brilharem e desejava fervorosamente ouvir a sua risada. Queria vê-la feliz, feliz ao seu lado. Ela virou em uma esquina e seguiu para o parque.

Indo até o meio-fio, deram um pequeno salto, e outra vez os braços de Tomoyo começaram a asfixiarem-na. Mas era uma sensação agradável, afinal. Chegaram ao parque e entraram nele.

\- Tomoyo - Meiling chamou-a com doçura.

\- Quanto falta para nós chegarmos, Meiling ? - ela parecia realmente assustada.

\- Já chegamos - respondeu a jovem de olhos castanhos, diminuindo a velocidade.

\- Então, por que nós não paramos ?

\- Apenas abra os olhos.

\- Não...

\- Vamos, não vai lhe acontecer nada.

\- Mas...

\- Eu estou aqui, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça, confie em mim.

Era como nadar em um mar avermelhado, com pequenos tons de amarelo e marrom.

Ela podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas sob as rodas da bicicleta, e como esta as levantava por cima de suas cabeças, para que a brisa as levasse e brincasse com elas. O céu azul criava um perfeito contraste. O outono havia chegado antes do tempo, e ver as árvores mudarem os tons de suas folhagens era um lindo espetáculo. Volta e meia, Meiling passava ao redor da fonte central do parque, onde os raios do Sol criavam belos reflexos sobre a superfície da água. Tomoyo sorria entusiasmada, e havia se esquecido completamente do medo que até alguns minutos antes ela sentia, brincava com os seus pés e tentava capturar alguma folha no ar. Meiling também sorria; apesar do frio, as duas tinham a impressão de que seria um dia perfeito.

\- Tomoyo !

\- O que há ?

\- Olhe, sem as mãos ! - gritou a chinesa, soltando o guidão.

Meiling riu ao ver como sua amiga agarrava-se, apavorada, ao seu corpo, e, como sinal de reprovação, dava-lhe leves palmadinhas nas costas.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, não volte a fazer isso !

\- Desculpe - disse ela, voltando a colocar as mãos no guidão.

A tarde passou rapidamente para as duas. Meiling levou Tomoyo para dar uma volta pelo parque, ela já não tinha medo de montar na bicicleta se estivesse junto à jovem de olhos castanhos. Percorreram muitos e muitos caminhos por sob as árvores de folhas da cor do entardecer, depois o mesmo entardecer deu lugar a cores mais brandas no céu, dando-lhes a entender que já estava na hora de voltar. Seguiram caminho tranqüilamente até a cidade, desta vez com as duas apreciando a paisagem que se desdobrava ao redor de ambas. Tomoyo agarrava-se, desta vez de modo mais calmo, ao corpo de Meiling, e descansava a sua cabeça sobre as costas dela.

\- Você não está cansada ? - ela perguntou, uma vez que, durante todo o dia, fora a chinesa que havia pedalado.

\- De modo algum, não se preocupe - respondeu ela, alegre, começando a pedalar mais rapidamente para demonstrar que não estava mentindo.

Avançaram por mais seis quadras antes de alguma delas voltar a falar.

\- Hoje eu li o seu nome em uma revista de moda - comentou Meiling, tentando iniciar uma conversa - Se bem que... não pude comprá-la, eu não tinha o dinheiro necessário comigo. Do que se tratava ?

\- Alguns de meus modelos foram exibidos, este mês - foi a resposta de Tomoyo, estava claro que ela não gostava de falar muito sobre o assunto.

\- Estou vendo, então você também se ocupa com design, não me surpreende.

\- É apenas um hobby - poço a pouco, a voz dela ia se apagando.

\- Então irei comprar uma a caminho de casa, devem ser muito bons, para serem mostrados em uma revista tão importante - decididamente, Meiling não havia percebido a mudança de humor da amiga.

\- Não... - a voz de Tomoyo já não era mais do que um sussurro.

\- Eh...?

\- Por favor, não a compre, não quero que você os veja.

Pela primeira vez durante a viagem de volta, Meiling virou-se para observar a sua companheira, ela desviava o olhar, fingindo estar muito interessada em seus pés.

\- Por que não ? - a chinesa não entendia aquela mudança de humor, e mentalmente se repreendia por ter tocado em um assunto que talvez fosse incômodo - Se você estiver preocupada por eu talvez não gostar...

\- Não é isso...

\- Então ?

\- Apenas não quero que você os veja... eu já não gosto desses modelos - com aquelas palavras, Tomoyo escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos de Meiling e abraçou-a com um pouco mais de força.

A chinesa preferiu não insistir e decidiu também se calar. Com aquelas palavras, acabara por entender o que havia acontecido, a culpa não era de todo sua, mas ela pensou que fora uma estúpida por ter tocado no assunto. Como podia animá-la ou pelo menos mostrá-la que ela estava ali, ao seu lado... apenas para ela ? Não queria que ela voltasse a sentir-se triste, queria que ela fosse como a Tomoyo que conhecia desde criança.

Pousou uma de suas mãos sobre as mãos de Tomoyo, que estavam cruzadas sobre o estômago dela, e assim seguiu, durante todo o caminho de volta até a mansão dela. Naquele momento, era o único modo que ela encontrara para, ao menos, tentar fazê-la entender que ela estava ali, caso precisasse, e que... sentia muito, a última coisa que ela quisera fora que ela tivesse se entristecido com aquele comentário.

Quando chegaram em frente à mansão da família Daidouji, já era praticamente noite.

A duras penas, Meiling parou em frente à grande grade de aço. Tomoyo desceu da bicicleta e caminhou até o portão, onde uma de suas guarda-costas a esperava para acompanhá-la à mansão.

Meiling compreendeu que não haveriam palavras de despedida e que ela talvez voltasse mais cedo do que esperava para Hong Kong. Olhou pela última vez para Tomoyo, só por esperança de ter um último sorriso, um último olhar, mas ela continuava dando-lhe as costas. Então, com uma pequena reverência dirigida à guarda-costas, ela deu meia-volta e lentamente começou o trajeto até o seu apartamento.

\- Meiling !

A aludida parou abruptamente tão logo ouviu aquela voz a chamá-la, virou-se e ficou observando, em expectativa, àquela jovem que se aproximava correndo. Quando chegou ao seu lado, continuava desviando o olhar, embora Meiling continuasse a observá-la fixamente. Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que a jovem de olhos violeta enfim falasse.

\- Me desculpe, eu não tinha que... - Tomoyo não encontrava as palavras.

\- Não, eu é que deveria me desculpar, eu devia imaginar que aquilo lhe incomodaria.

\- Tome - disse ela, tirando o seu cachecol e entregando-o a Meiling - Você vai precisar, se não quiser pegar um resfriado, você tem de estar bem na próxima vez em que nos virmos.

\- Obrigada... - a chinesa não sabia mais o que dizer.

E não havia mais nada a se dizer, as jovens olharam-se por um instante, e depois Tomoyo se afastou correndo até a entrada de sua mansão, onde sua guarda-costas ainda a esperava. Da entrada, e antes de desaparecer, ela despediu-se de Meiling, agitando suavemente a sua pálida mão. Sorriu-lhe, e depois acompanhou a guarda-costas até o lado de dentro do muro, onde a jovem de olhos castanhos já não podia vê-la. Mas aquilo já não importava, porque sentia que Tomoyo continuava ao lado dela.

Voltou a posicionar a bicicleta corretamente na estrada e deu algumas voltas com o cachecol, ao redor do seu pescoço. Com as mãos, ela levou o cachecol até o seu nariz, e, sentindo um pouco de timidez, ela cheirou o lenço. Na mesma hora, tudo o mais desapareceu, só restaram ela e aquele aroma.

Uma estranha e doce mistura de magnólia e de flores de cerejeira.

Ela suspirou, maravilhada, um leve enrubescimento cobria o seu rosto.

Com um grande sorriso, deu outra volta no cachecol, ao redor de seu pescoço, para se assegurar de que ele não cairia, acomodou-se no assento da bicicleta e começou a pedalar lentamente, apreciando a sua volta para casa. Feliz porque Tomoyo havia dito que queria vê-la novamente.

Sim, havia sido um dia perfeito.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, e as duas jovens começaram a se encontrar com freqüência; primeiro, a cada dois dias, depois, a cada um dia e meio, e não demorou muito até que elas começassem a se ver todos os dias. Meiling levava Tomoyo para passear de bicicleta pela cidade, para visitar exposições independentes ou apreciar uma tranqüila caminhada pelas ruas da cidade, para depois sentarem-se para tomar um café e conversarem.

E, embora não tivessem percebido, elas sempre iam de mãos ou de braços dados. As aproximações eram cada vez mais freqüentes, os sorrisos, mais cúmplices, e os olhares, mais confidentes.

Sem que notassem, o outono deu lugar ao inverno.

\- Senhorita, você está bem ?!

Suas guarda-costas entraram repentinamente em seu quarto, armadas e a postos para atirarem, mas bastaram apenas alguns segundos para que percebessem a verdadeira origem do grito que tinham ouvido. Sua patroa estava claramente alterada e pálida, tiraram a sua temperatura, comparando-a com as delas próprias, e suspiraram aliviadas ao constatar que não era febre o que ela tinha.

A senhorita Daidouji apenas havia tido um pesadelo.

\- Eu já estou bem, foi apenas um pesadelo, vocês podem se retirar - e, com essa ordem, Tomoyo voltou a ficar sozinha em seu quarto.

Ela continuou acordada, olhando os raios de luar entrarem pela janela e projetarem as sombras das árvores sobre o tapete. Estava confusa por causa do que tinha acabado de acontecer; e não tinha a ver com as suas guarda-costas terem entrado com um bater violento em seu quarto, apontando as armas para todos os lados, mas sim por causa do que ela havia sonhado. Aquele pesadelo, aquele terrível pesadelo, ela não o entendia.

Muitas vezes antes, ela tivera o mesmo tipo de sonho; sonhos que faziam com que ela acordasse nervosa, enrubescida e irritada consigo mesma; sonhos em que uma linda jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos sorria-lhe com doçura, acariciava-a gentilmente, e em seus olhos resplandecia um sentimento que ia muito além da amizade. Sakura sempre havia sido a protagonista daqueles sonhos, claro, menos naquela noite.

Ele sempre tinha entendido porque Sakura aparecia para ela assim, em seus sonhos, aquele era o único modo pelo qual ela podia aqueles sentimentos tão intensos que ela lhe provocava desde que se conheceram; o que não entendia era porque, ao invés de Sakura, naquela noite ela havia sonhado com Meiling.

Os mesmos devaneios oníricos de sempre, mas com a jovem de olhos castanhos como protagonista.

E então ela teve medo do que estava começando a sentir.

Não queria voltar a sofrer.

Naquela noite, ela não conseguiu voltar a conciliar o sono.

* * *

Quando ela decidiu se levantar, metade da manhã já havia se passado.

Ao olhar para fora da janela, ela viu que o dia amanhecera nublado, e nuvens negras aproximavam-se, vindas do sul; ela deduziu que começaria a chover dentro de algumas horas, e que continuaria assim até tarde da noite. Mas não se importou, pelo contrário, agradeceu pela chuva e pela tempestade que se avizinhavam, ela não queria se encontrar com Meiling, depois da noite anterior.

Entediada, ela começou a se vestir, e depois de alguns minutos, desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

Na sala, já a esperavam com o café da manhã servido: ovos, torradas, uma variedade interminável de coisa para passar no pão, um copo de leite, um copo de suco de laranja e algumas frutas. Não tinha vontade de comer nada daquilo.

Mas, apesar de o apetite tê-la abandonado, Tomoyo deu uma mordida em uma das torradas e se propôs a tentar comer algo. Afinal, suas empregadas haviam se esforçado muito para preparar tudo aquilo.

Mas um telefonema fez com que ela se esquecesse completamente aquela idéia.

\- É a senhorita Meiling - informou uma das guarda-costas, da entrada da sala.

\- Diga a ela que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, que me desculpe, mas que não posso falar agora - ela havia hesitado antes de pronunciar aquelas palavras.

\- Como quiser, senhorita - a guarda-costas já estava se retirando, quando foi detida por um gesto de sua patroa - Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhorita ?

\- Sim, também diga a ela que eu terei de cancelar o nosso compromisso de hoje.

\- Às suas ordens, senhorita.

Segundos depois, e tendo dado apenas uma mordida em sua torrada, ela levantou-se da mesa e trancou-se em seu estúdio para tentar concentrar-se nos muitos papéis que tinha de assinar, os quais ela havia negligenciado durante aqueles dias de saídas intermináveis e passeios de sonho. E, mesmo estando ali, com montanhas de papéis à sua frente, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir como a pessoa mais horrível do mundo.

Ela devia ao menos ter falado com Meiling, devia ter dito a ela, pessoalmente, que não se sentia bem para sair naquele dia.

Embora também soubesse que, se o fizesse... teria ficado muda e teria desligado sem hesitar.

Como falar com ela depois daquele sonho ?

E a manhã transcorreu com uma ligação após a outra. Obviamente, Meiling não estava satisfeita com a desculpa que ela tinha lhe dado.

Então, bateram à sua porta. Era, novamente, uma de suas guarda-costas.

\- O que há agora ?

\- É a senhorita Meiling.

\- Eu disse que não estava bem - e daquela vez era verdade, ela estava começando a ter uma terrível dor de cabeça.

\- Senhorita...

\- Não posso falar com ela agora ! - ela gritou, atirando uma pilha de papéis ao chão, com um tapa.

\- Mas é que... a senhorita Meiling está no portão...

\- O QUÊ ?!

Ela correu até a janela do seu estúdio, que dava para o jardim da frente, e, de fato, Meiling estava em frente ao portão. Como não reconhecer aquele cabelo...

Também percebeu que a chinesa estava com frio.

Ela usava um casaco longo, botas para chuva e, debaixo de seu braço, tinha um guarda-chuva. Estava usando um gorro, um cachecol - _seu_ cachecol, aquele com o qual a tinha presenteado - , luvas, e parecia que nenhuma parte de seu corpo, à exceção dos olhos, estava visível. Seu cabelo balançava constantemente e, de vez em quando, um vento forte soprava e fazia com que ele subisse. Começou a dar pulinhos para reter o calor.

Então, Meiling alçou o seu olhar até a janela em que Tomoyo estava, e os olhos de ambas se encontraram, sem que desse tempo para Tomoyo se esconder. Foi um momento incômodo para as duas, nenhuma delas sorria, nem se atrevia a piscar ou olhar para outro lado. Ela estava paralisada por aquele olhar, assim como na primeira vez em que elas tinham se olhado fixamente. A chinesa estava tentando decifrá-la, e aquilo a apavorava. Assim como daquela vez, ela não queria que a jovem de olhos castanhos soubesse sobre os seus segredos... e muito menos sobre aquele, que tanto estava a atormentá-la.

Meiling não podia ficar a par do que ela estava sentindo.

E a tempestade desabou.

Uma forte chuva começou a cair, batendo nos cristais com ímpeto, uma batida barulhenta e incessante começou a ser ouvida em seu estúdio e na mansão. Sua dor de cabeça aumentou, uma angústia indescritível apoderou-se dela, e seu coração partiu-se quando a jovem do seu sonho baixou o olhar, abriu o seu guarda-chuva e saiu correndo.

Ela pôs o rosto no gélido vidro da janela, tentando seguir Meiling com o olhar, ela conseguiu fazê-lo parcialmente, até que a chinesa desapareceu depois de uma esquina.

Ela sentiu-se morrer.

A dor de cabeça e a dor em seu coração aumentaram.

A última coisa que ela quisera com aquilo fora machucá-la...

Sentiu-se enjoada, e, de repente, não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. Seu corpo não a obedeceu mais, e precipitou-se em direção ao chão.

\- Senhorita...? Senhorita, o que há com você ?!

E aquela foi a última coisa que ela ouviu.

* * *

Ela acordou horas depois, se bem que, para ela, parecia como se tivesse estado adormecida por dois dias. O teto que estava acima dela era o do seu estúdio, ela deduziu que estava deitada sobre a poltrona do estúdio. Girou um pouco a cabeça e viu que sua guarda-costas mais confiável encontrava-se ao lado dela; estava sorrindo.

\- O que... o que aconteceu ?

\- Você desmaiou, senhorita.

\- Eu desmaiei... ela repetiu, olhando novamente para o teto, e então, pouco a pouco, vagas imagens começaram a aparecer em sua mente, imagens de uma jovem parada debaixo de chuva...

\- Meiling... o que aconteceu com ela ?

\- Ela foi embora assim que começou a chover, senhorita.

\- Foi embora...

Tomoyo levantou-se e sentiu-se um pouco tonta por causa da rapidez com que o fizera. Ela olhou através das janelas que davam para o jardim da frente, e percebeu que estivera adormecida por várias horas. Já era de noite, e, como havia imaginado pela manhã, a chuva não havia parado. Sua guarda-costas continuou a acompanhá-la por mais alguns minutos e se foi ao ver que ela estava bem.

Ela estava enganada, nada estava bem.

Ela era uma covarde.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a sua mesa, pisou em alguns documentos de sua empresa, mas não se importou com isso; Sentou-se em frente àquela simples mesa, acendeu a luz de uma lâmpada próxima e aproximou-a muito mais do que o normal da superfície de madeira, até deixá-la à altura de seus olhos. Então, ela tirou papel de uma das gavetas, apontou o seu lápis grafite número dois, e, descarregando tudo o que a sua alma sentia naquele momento, começou a fazer o esboço de um novo desenho.

Linhas grossas preencheram a folha em branco, e, ao enganar-se, não se preocupava em apagar o erro, ela apenas continuava a desenhar sem parar.

Ao terminar o esboço, ela continuou a colori-lo.

De baixo de uma pilha de livros sobre design e moda, ela tirou uma caixinha cheia de lápis de cor, meio usados. Tirou o vermelho e começou a pintar pequenos detalhes no peito, depois o púrpura para o plano de fundo, e, por último, o branco, para destacar algumas partes. Observou pela primeira vez o desenho, de modo geral, e, embora ultimamente ela tivesse se conformado somente com aquilo, queria, daquela vez, conseguir a perfeição.

Aplicou algumas sombras com o lápis roxo.

E assim, um lápis após outro, uma cor após outra, uma idéia após outra, o esboço ganhou forma.

Já era de madrugada quando ela o viu terminado, mas não acabara ali. Era hora de começar a confeccioná-lo. E para isso ela precisava de tecido.

Ela saiu sem avisar a ninguém, não queria companhia, e por isso preferiu caminhar até a loja; debaixo de seu guarda-chuva, e àquela hora da manhã, a sua única companhia era o som das muitas gotas de chuva que se chocavam contra a superfície impermeável de seu guarda-chuva. E, à medida que os minutos foram se passando e ela deixava ruas e mais ruas para trás; começou a amanhecer. Já eram nove da manhã quando ela enfim conseguiu chegar à loja.

\- O que deseja, Srta. Daidouji ?

Foram mais duas horas para procurar as cores adequadas, a qualidade desejada e o tamanho necessário. Quando terminou, ela tinha de carregar muitas coisas, e por isso decidiu chamar pelo seu chofer. Em meia hora, ele já estava na frente da loja, esperando-a. O caminho de volta foi curto, e nem mesmo deu-lhe tempo para pensar em tudo o que ela estava fazendo.

Após chegar em casa, ela pediu a algumas empregadas para subirem com os tecidos para o seu estúdio. Assim foi feito, e já passava do meio-dia quando ela trancou-se novamente naquele quarto. Ali estava ela, com aqueles tecidos, as linhas, a máquina de costura e aquele esboço que descansava sobre a mesa. Ela ainda não entendia bem o que estava fazendo, mas era o único modo que encontrava para liberar toda a angústia que sentia.

Pegou algumas tesouras e abriu-as um pouco para observar as lâminas reluzentes. Segundos depois, já estava fazendo os moldes do traje, tomando medidas e cortando o traçado.

Foram vários dias de intenso trabalho.

E Tomoyo não percebia quando o hoje deixava de ser hoje para ser ontem, ou quando o amanhã tornava-se o hoje. Ela simplesmente se concentrava em seu trabalho, e o seu trabalho era terminar o quanto antes o seu desenho. Porque, ainda que ninguém o tivesse pedido, era o que lhe dizia o seu coração.

Enquanto ela costurava e terminava de dar alguns pontos em uma das mangas, tentava pensar em Sakura. Tentava concentrar-se naqueles olhos verdes que antes tanto a atraíam, tentava consumir-se naquele amor que acreditava sentir por ela.

Mas continuava fracassando.

De todas as maneiras possíveis, ela queria esquecer os últimos dias e voltar à vida que tinha antes de ter se reencontrado com Meiling, antes que Shaoran tivesse pedido Sakura em casamento, antes de ela perder o que mais amava para sempre, e de forma definitiva. Antes, pelo menos, podia conservar uma vaga esperança a respeito de um final razoavelmente feliz, ou pelo menos aceitável.

Passaram-se cinco dias desde que ela havia começado a desenhar o esboço inicial, e cinco dias e meio sem ver Meiling, mas, apesar de tudo, o projeto estava terminado.

Quando ela deu os últimos pontos e enfim se afastou do manequim que estava vestido com o traje, ela caiu de joelhos, ao ver a sua criação.

\- Não pode ser...

À sua frente não estavam as costumeiras cores em tom pastel, havia uma ausência implacável do rosa e do branco, nada lembrava a flor de cerejeira que antes era a sua musa inspiradora. Não havia nada esvoaçante, nem fitas, nem nada parecido com os seus desenhos anteriores.

O que se encontrava ali era um design, um design com linhas mais simples e modernas, menos extravagantes. Ali, à sua frente, o que se via era um traje com ares do Oriente, o qual, só de olhar, ela soube em quem realmente havia pensado no momento de imaginar tal coisa.

Aquelas medidas, aquele estilo, era um traje criado exclusivamente para Meiling.

Ninguém mais além dela poderia usá-lo e ficar perfeita com ele.

E, no entanto, ao olhá-lo, ela chorou.

Chorou porque não sabia de outro modo de pôr para fora tudo o que sentia.

Amava Meiling. Amava-a como nunca havia amado alguém antes. Amava-a até mesmo mais do que a Sakura, e aquilo a apavorava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Não pode ser... não pode ser ! - ela gritou, dando socos no chão.

Recebeu apenas os ecos de seus próprios gritos como resposta.

* * *

Eram poucas as pessoas que, àquela hora, caminhavam pela rua, a maior parte era de transeuntes que tinham uma boa razão para terem saído com o frio que fazia. Um dos invernos mais frios da década castigava o Japão, e Meiling parecia ser a única pessoa a não perceber aquilo.

Encontrava-se sozinha, caminhando pelo parque.

Mas o cenário que a cercava, nesta ocasião, era muito diferente do que ela se lembrava: já não haviam folhas secas e de cores quentes que, ao chutá-las, subiam até o céu, agora haviam apenas folhas de cor oliva e verde-musgo pregadas ao chão, ensopadas pela chuva; da fonte central, já não jorrava água, haviam-na esvaziado para que ela não transbordasse quando chovesse. Ela olhou para o céu, era o que mais havia mudado... há uma semana que o Sol não aparecia.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, tudo havia se tornado cinza e apagado em um piscar de olhos; e o que a chinesa menos entendia era porque ela continuava naquele lugar deprimente ao invés de fugir de volta para Hong Kong.

Quem era ela para achar que podia voltar e mudar as coisas assim, tão de repente ?

Ao que parecia, ela não era ninguém.

Mas também sabia que era culpa sua por tudo ter acabado daquele modo. O plano inicial era dar apoio a uma amiga de infância, que sabia que estava passando por maus bocados por culpa de seu primo. Era algo parecido com o _karma_: faça coisas boas, e coisas boas lhe acontecerão.

Mas aquilo era uma grande mentira, porque a única coisa que ela obtivera fora ainda mais dor.

Pegou uma pedra que estava no chão. Olhou-a por um longo tempo, girando-a por entre os dedos, olhando-a por todos os ângulos possíveis; enquanto jogava-a ao ar e voltava a agarrá-la, cada vez mais alto, de modo que cada vez era mais complicado de agarrá-la. Até que jogou-a tão alto que, ao agarrá-la, uma dor imensa percorreu-lhe a palma da mão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar e apertou com força a pedra em sua mão. Imediatamente, começou a arder.

\- Maldição... - ela queixou-se.

Abriu a sua mão, e deu de cara com um pequeno rastro de sangue sobre a pedra. Era um corte superficial, mas doía do mesmo jeito. Seus olhos umedeceram-se, ainda que não por causa da dor física. Uma raiva enorme ia se apoderando dela.

\- Maldição... - voltou a queixar-se.

A única coisa que ela queria era ajudá-la, e assim o fez, ajudou-a. Da última vez em que a tinha visto de perto, ela estava radiante, sorria como um anjo, e o seu sorriso era refrescante e contagiante. Seus olhos haviam voltado a serem os mesmos dos quais ela sempre se lembrava, o mesmo brilho que tinha quando eram crianças. Então, por que ela sentia-se daquele modo ?

Por que o seu coração... começava a pesar, a lhe doer ?

A culpa era toda daquele anjo de olhos violeta. O vazio que ela sentia a cada manhã, ao acordar, o desânimo que a invadia durante o dia, aquela opressão desesperadora em seu peito que não a deixava respirar tranqüilamente, tudo... absolutamente tudo era culpa dela. Porque já não podia viver sem o seu olhar, sem os seus adoráveis sorrisos, sem a cálida sensação que a percorria quando ambas entrelaçavam os dedos; o simples contato com a sua pele fazia com que o seu coração estremecesse e o seu corpo ficasse paralisado por poucos e eternos milésimos de segundo, nos quais tudo ao seu redor desaparecia, e a única coisa que existia no mundo eram elas, somente elas.

A raiva por não entender, por não saber o motivo de tudo aquilo ter acabado... fazia-a se sentir impotente. Porque ela não queria que terminasse assim.

Ela queria amá-la. Queria amar Tomoyo e ser correspondida.

Mas... sempre havia um estúpido "mas".

\- Tomoyo, _baka_ ! - ela gritou com todas as suas forças, lançando a pedra o mais longe que pôde.

Ela deu meia-volta e, envergonhada, cobriu-se com o cachecol até o nariz, quando viu que sua pedra quase acertava uma jovem que se aproximava. Aquilo era a última coisa que faltava para tornar aquela semana "perfeita".

\- Você deveria tomar cuidado, poderia ter machucado alguém - ouviu a jovem repreendê-la.

Mas a bronca não tinha importância, porque ela conhecia aquela voz.

\- Tomoyo ! - ela exclamou, virando-se, assombrada, ficando frente a frente com a jovem de olhos azuis - Que... que surpresa, o que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Eu estava com vontade de dar um passeio - respondeu ela, devolvendo a Meiling a pedra que ela havia lançado - Imagino que você esteja aqui pelo mesmo motivo, não ?

\- Pode ser, mas o que me surpreende é ver você sem nenhuma companhia, onde estão as suas guarda-costas ?

\- Eu disse-lhes que queria dar uma volta a sós, por isso é que elas não estão comigo, hoje.

\- Estou vendo, bem... fico feliz por ver que você melhorou - comentou Meiling, embora as duas soubessem que aquele possível mal-estar fora uma completa farsa - Com este frio, você não deveria estar passeando, você pode voltar a adoecer.

\- Sobre isso, eu... - Tomoyo não sabia como se explicar.

\- Eu preciso ir, tenho coisas importantes a fazer - Meiling desculpou-se, sem vontade de escutar as insuficientes explicações sobre o porquê de ela ter ignorado os seus telefonemas e as suas visitas; fez uma ligeira reverência e deu meia volta, para ir embora.

Mas Tomoyo não estava pensando em deixá-la ir. Como na ocasião em que elas haviam se reencontrado, no banheiro daquele hotel, mas agora os papéis estavam invertidos. Tomoyo, agarrou firmemente a mão de Meiling entre as suas.

A chinesa parou, engolindo em seco. Outra vez a sensação de estar imobilizada a invadia.

Por que Tomoyo estava fazendo tudo aquilo, depois de não querer ver a cara dela durante aqueles sete dias infernais ?

Ainda assim... as mãos dela continuavam sendo tão suaves como sempre.

Um rubor cobriu o rosto da jovem de olhos castanhos.

\- Meiling, eu preciso que você me ouça, nós temos de conversar.

\- Não temos nada para conversar - foi a resposta da chinesa, soltando-se bruscamente do agarrão de Tomoyo.

Uma brisa gélida começou a soprar. E as duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Oh, não, você está machucada ! - Tomoyo exclamou, preocupada, desconcertando Meiling um pouco, ao sentir como ela segurava novamente a sua mão machucada entre as dela.

\- Não... não é para tanto... - conseguiu dizer a chinesa, agora claramente enrubescida.

Segurando-a novamente pela sua mão machucada, Tomoyo guiou Meiling até um dos bancos do parque, onde obrigou-a a sentar, apesar das justificativas dela. Que, por fim, terminou cedendo.

\- Agora, espere aqui, eu volto logo - e ela saiu correndo, desaparecendo por entre as árvores, e deixando Meiling decididamente confusa.

Começava a fazer cada vez mais frio.

E a chinesa não sabia o que fazer ou o que esperar daquele inesperado reencontro.

O que ela estava fazendo sentada sozinha em um banco, esperando pela pessoa com a qual supostamente estava muito aborrecida ? Era incompreensível, deveria ter ido embora assim que Tomoyo desapareceu. Mas, contrariando o que lhe dizia a sua razão, ela ficou sentada ali, esperando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Tomoyo retornou com dois cafés instantâneos, um em cada mão, e um rolo de ataduras aparecendo em um dos bolsos dela.

\- Aonde você foi ? - perguntou Meiling, curiosa.

\- Até uma pequena farmácia que fica próxima da saída do parque - foi a resposta, que veio acompanhada por um doce sorriso - Agora, estenda a sua mão, por favor.

Ela obedeceu sem hesitar.

Tomoyo se ajoelhou, tirou um lenço de um de seus bolsos, e com ele limpou o sangue ao redor do corte, depois pressionou-o um pouco, até que o ferimento parou de sangrar, para em seguida tirar o lenço e cobrir a parte machucada com uma atadura.

Para surpresa de Meiling, a última parte do curativo consistiu em um beijo sobre o ferimento. E então, as suas bochechas arderam até quase sufocá-la.

\- E... e isso... o beijo, por quê ...? - o nervosismo já se fazia notar.

\- E por que não ? - outra vez aquele sorriso que fazia-a derreter-se - Ainda que possa lhe parecer banal: quando eu era pequena, era desse modo que minha mãe conseguia com que eu parasse de chorar.

\- Eu não estava chorando - o antigo orgulho dos Li fazia-se presente.

\- Mas estava doendo, não é mesmo ?

\- Um pouco, talvez...

\- E agora, dói ?

\- Quase nada - respondeu Meiling, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

Tomoyo levantou-se e se sentou ao lado dela, bem perto. E, silenciosamente, as duas concentraram sua atenção no céu nublado e nos pinheiros verdes do parque. Ao mesmo tempo,ambas pensaram na data especial que se aproximava; logo as ruas estariam cheias de luzes, guirlandas, os Papais Noéis apareceriam em profusão na cidade e em cada uma das lojas poderiam ser ouvidas as mais diversas canções. Certamente as _idols_ sairiam para dar concertos e apresentar os seus novos singles natalinos, e, na TV, fariam especiais de Natal com os animes da moda.

Mas isso seria dentro de mais algumas semanas, não agora.

Quando o frio intensificou-se, Tomoyo, lembrando dos cafés, que esperavam ainda quentes a um lado do banco, ofereceu um a Meiling, que aceitou-o com gratidão.

\- Qual café você comprou ?

\- Para mim, _capuccino_ com creme de baunilha - respondeu a japonesa, tomando um gole do seu.

\- E o meu...?

\- Café com creme e quatro colheres de açúcar.

\- Não consigo acreditar que você ainda se lembre do tipo de café que eu gosto.

\- Como eu poderia esquecer, Meiling ? - respondeu Tomoyo, fazendo com que ela se sentisse lisonjeada.

Depois disso, elas beberam os seus cafés em silêncio, sabiam que, quando terminassem, deviam falar sobre o que verdadeiramente importava para ambas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Meiling tomou o seu último gole de café e deixou o copo a um lado.

\- Você realmente esteve doente nesta semana ?

As duas estavam realmente sérias.

\- Não - respondeu a japonesa, secamente.

\- Então, por que você me fez acreditar que sim ? - voltou a perguntar ela, por um momento Tomoyo achou ter ouvido a voz de Meiling embargada - Por que você ignorou os meus telefonemas e as minhas visitas ?!

Tomoyo baixou o olhar, não se sentia corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar a situação. Mesmo assim, ela respondeu.

\- Por medo.

\- Por medo você me fez esperar em vão durante horas ao telefone ? Por medo, Tomoyo ?!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Meiling achou que talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude.

\- Me desculpe - desculpou-se a chinesa.

\- Não, você não tem porque se desculpar, você tem todo o direito de estar irritada.

\- Então... por que você tem medo de mim, Tomoyo ?

\- Não é de você que eu tenho medo... - a japonesa estava enchendo-se de coragem para continuar - O que eu tenho medo é de sua rejeição.

Meiling não conseguia acreditar.

\- Por que eu haveria de rejeitar você, Tomoyo ? Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu conheço - obviamente, ela não entendia por completo as palavras de sua amiga - Eu nunca lhe rejeitaria.

\- Você não entende... - o coração dela tinha começado a bater tão rápido que chegava a lhe doer.

\- O que eu não entendo ?

\- Bem... isto - e, sem aviso prévio, ela capturou, com os seus lábios, os de Meiling.

Foi apenas uma carícia, um roçar delicado de seus lábios, mas, quando se separaram, Meiling mal podia esconder a expressão de espanto que tinha, uma vez que não estava preparada para algo assim.

\- Tomoyo, eu...

\- Eu sei, eu sei ! Você me quer apenas como uma amiga, eu entendo, você não tem porque me dizer isso.

\- Não, não é isso...

\- Então, o que é ?

\- Eu também quero você.

Vários segundos tiveram de se passar até que Tomoyo pudesse analisar bem aquela resposta. Mas, quando o fez, não demorou nada até atirar-se nos braços de Meiling e voltar a beijá-la, ainda que, desta vez, mais profundamente. À medida que o beijo avançava, o rubor das duas aumentava, assim como as batidas de seus corações e o ritmo de suas respirações. O universo que as cercava passou a ser algo minúsculo, se comparado com a explosão de sensações que ambas sentiam naquele momento.

Então, algo frio caiu sobre o rosto de Meiling.

Tiveram de se separar alguns centímetros para tomar um pouco de ar.

Ambas respiravam com um pouco de dificuldade, mas sorriam, e os olhos delas haviam voltado a brilhar.

Outra vez, algo extremamente frio caiu sobre o rosto de Meiling, um pedacinho branco de alguma coisa. Quando Tomoyo tentou pegá-lo, se desfez e virou água por entre os seus dedos. Um sorriso apareceu em seu enrubescido rosto.

\- Neve ! - ela gritou, entusiasmada.

\- O quê ? - Meiling ainda parecia um pouco confusa.

\- Neve, Meiling, a primeira neve do ano ! - ela voltou a gritar, levantando as mãos para o céu, tentando pegar alguns dos flocos que gradualmente iam começando a cobrir a paisagem.

Tomoyo levantou-se, correu alguns metros e começou a girar, enquanto pequenos flocos brancos de neve começavam a cair ao seu redor. Meiling sorria, enquanto tentava assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido naquela última hora. Tomoyo correspondia aos seus sentimentos e era ela a causa do doce sorriso em seus lábios, o que mais a chinesa podia pedir ?

\- Você não me alcança ! - Tomoyo desafiou-a, enquanto começava a afastar-se, correndo até o outro lado da fonte central do parque.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza disso ! - Meiling respondeu, levantando-se a toda velocidade e começando a persegui-la.

As duas sabiam que Tomoyo não teria chance de escapar por muito tempo, Meiling certamente superava-a em velocidade, devido ao duro treinamento que havia recebido em sua infância. Mas para nenhuma das duas algo como aquilo preocupava-as ou tinha importância, elas divertiam-se brincando, prendendo-se no meio da neve, riam como tinham feito durante suas saídas, há sete dias. Parecia que tudo havia voltado a ser como antes.

\- Uau ! Cuidado, cuidado - Meiling advertiu-a, quando ela subiu na borda da fonte e pareceu ter se desequilibrado - Você pode cair e se machucar - ela completou, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava Tomoyo pela cintura, ajudava-a a descer e depois depositava um doce beijo em seus lábios.

A japonesa sorriu e abraçou-a como tinha desejado fazer a cada segundo desde aquele dia da tempestade.

Permaneceram abraçadas até que a neve cobriu completamente o chão úmido do parque.

\- Você realmente me quer, Tomoyo ? - perguntou ela, separando-se alguns centímetros do corpo de sua amada.

\- Eu te amo, Meiling - foi a resposta, daquela vez a jovem de olhos azuis não se esquivara do olhar da chinesa.

Beijaram-se novamente, desta vez lentamente, longamente, dando uma à outra o tempo de provar aqueles lábios tão desejados, de conhecer aquela boca que era como o néctar dos deuses. Meiling abraçou-se ainda com mais força a Tomoyo, ao passo que esta acariciava o rosto dela e emaranhava os seus finos dedos nos cabelos negros de sua amada. Podiam sentir a respiração uma da outra lhes fazendo cócegas no nariz e até mesmo ouvir as rápidas batidas de seus corações.

Terminaram de se beijar quando uma rajada de vento frio atingiu-as subitamente. Tomoyo estremeceu. As duas riram.

\- Acho que é melhor nós sairmos daqui - disse Meiling, vasculhando os seus bolsos.

\- Mas nós iríamos levar uma eternidade para encontrar um táxi por aqui - Tomoyo se lamentou, triste com a possibilidade de interromper ali o momento mágico.

\- Não se preocupe, o meu apartamento não fica tão longe, então... o que você acha de irmos até lá ? - a chinesa lhe propôs, com sua melhor carinha de cachorro suplicante, embora não fosse necessário; de qualquer modo, Tomoyo teria aceitado.

Ela segurou com uma mão as chaves do apartamento e com a outra a mão de Meiling, e lhe sorriu, feliz; a chinesa corou e depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de sua amada.

E, gradualmente, a neve foi cobrindo cada canto da cidade com a sua pureza, até apagar todos os vestígios da tempestade anterior.

* * *

Elas caíram sobre a cama, com delicadeza, uma por cima da outra. A roupa tinha sido esquecida no chão do quarto, espalhada, em desordem, formando uma trilha, da porta até a borda da cama. Elas beijavam-se com uma paixão que nunca haviam sentido antes, nova, inebriante. O frio que começara a fazer do lado de fora não as incomodava, o calor de ambas era suficiente para que não o notassem. Acariciavam-se, ansiosas por novas sensações, os seus quadris encaixava-se perfeitamente, permitindo com que elas se movessem no mesmo ritmo. Suas respirações sincronizaram-se. Uma inspirava, a outra expirava; a primeira expirava e a segunda inspirava. E também alguns gemidos, suspiros e gritinhos ofegantes foram dados, com ambas já quase perdendo o fôlego.

Enquanto beijava e mordia a orelha dela, Meiling acariciou a clavícula do pálido corpo de sua amada, pela linha que formava um caminho até os seus seios, para acariciá-los e, em seguida, dirigir-se com carícias tortuosamente prazerosas, até a parte mais íntima de Tomoyo. Seus dedos pararam a centímetros de entrarem, a jovem precisava fazer uma pergunta.

\- Você quer... ser minha namorada, Tomoyo ?

Como resposta, ela cercou-a com seus braços o pescoço de Meiling, e atraiu-a até si, para dar-lhe um úmido e apaixonado beijo.

Aquilo era tudo o que Meiling precisava para continuar.

Foram horas mágicas e maravilhosas para as duas, haviam tocado o céu juntas, e depois desabaram, exaustas, sobre os lençóis. Já era bem tarde da noite quando acabaram. Meiling dormiu imediatamente, mas Tomoyo, horas depois, continuava olhando para o teto do quarto e para a solitária lâmpada ali pendurada. Ela não sorria.

Levantou-se e começou a procurar a sua roupa, a qual havia ficado espalhada por todo o quarto. Depois de encontrá-la, ela se vestiu, e, pegando um lápis da cômoda e um pequeno cartão de visitas, daqueles que sempre levava consigo, ela escreveu uma pequena mensagem para Meiling. Depois foi embora, deixando o papelzinho e o lápis em cima do móvel, junto à porta de entrada.

Meiling estremeceu durante o sono, repentinamente ela havia sentido um frio terrível ao seu lado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ela levantou-se sentindo maravilhosamente bem, cumprimentou o radiante Sol que entrava pela janela com um sorriso e um bocejo nada dissimulado, virou-se para acordar a sua amada, e imediatamente o sorriso apagou-se de seu rosto. Tomoyo não estava ao lado dela. Olhou ao seu redor, e tampouco as roupas dela encontravam-se ali. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, e, enquanto vestia um roupão às pressas, ia de um quarto para outro, chamando por Tomoyo. Seu desconcerto aumentava à medida que as esperanças de que ela ainda se encontrasse ali iam desaparecendo. Quando passou rapidamente pela frente da porta de entrada, precisou voltar alguns passos, ao perceber uma coisa que não estava ali na noite anterior. Caminhou até o móvel no qual guardava alguns de seus livros e pegou o pequeno cartão de visitas que estava ali em cima. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, ela ainda tinha aquele que Tomoyo havia lhe entregue na ocasião em que haviam se reencontrado.

Com lágrimas aflorando-lhe aos olhos, em com a clara sensação de que nada daquilo era real, além da irritação que lhe causava o fato de não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, Meiling amassou o cartão e jogou-o no chão. Segundos depois, ela já estava telefonando para a Mansão Daidouji.

\- Residência Daidouji. Quem é e em que posso lhe ajudar ?

\- Eriko-san, sou eu, Meiling. Tomoyo está ?

\- Ah, senhorita Meiling, eu sinto muito, mas ela não se encontra.

\- Eh, e... aonde ela está ?- daquela vez, sim, ela não conseguiu esconder o medo que surgiu em seu tom de voz.

\- Ela acabou de sair, veio buscar as suas malas e saiu, o estranho é que ela proibiu que nós a seguíssemos, e não deixou que nenhuma de minhas companheiras a acompanhasse.

\- Ma-malas ? - o lábio inferior de Meiling tremia. Tudo o que estava acontecendo devia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto - Não entendo... aonde...

\- Já faz alguns dias que a senhorita estava planejando uma viagem para o exterior.

\- O quê ...? Não pode ser... não...

\- Está se sentindo bem, senhorita Meiling ?

\- Ah, claro... Eriko-san, Tomoyo tem algum celular pelo qual possa ser localizada ?

\- Claro que sim, você quero o seu número ?

\- Me seria de grande ajuda, Eriko-san.

Em seguida, a guarda-costas lhe deu o número de Meiling, e esta, dando-lhe um rápido "obrigado", desligou e vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde, depois pegou a sua bicicleta e dirigiu-se até a cidade o mais rápido que pôde. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava localizar Tomoyo para perguntar o que, afinal, havia acontecido e porque ela desaparecera daquele modo depois do que havia acontecido na noite passada, e ainda por cima, porque ela estava pensando em ir para o exterior depois que as duas tinham entendido sobre o amor que sentiam uma pela outra.

Quando ela já estava próxima do centro da cidade, Tomoyo finalmente atendeu.

\- Onde diabos você está, Tomoyo ?!

Ela não recebeu nenhuma resposta, mas o celular também não foi desligado. Voltou a tentar, desta vez tentando parecer um pouco menos alterada do que estava.

\- Tomoyo, onde você está ? Por que você partiu assim ?

\- Não posso lhe dizer onde eu estou.

\- Tomoyo !

\- É o melhor, Meiling, acredite em mim.

\- Por que você está indo embora ?

\- Porque tenho medo de que isso que está acontecendo conosco não seja o melhor.

\- Por que você duvida disso ? Nós nos amarmos é a única coisa que importa, a única coisa necessária.

\- Meiling...

\- Você não pode fugir desse modo ! Me diga onde você está.

\- Não...

_\- "Estação de trem, Expresso Tomoeda, em breve partirá o trem das 9 da manhã com destino ao aeroporto de Tóquio"_ \- as duas escutaram uma moça informar por intermédio de um alto-falante.

\- Eu não vou deixar que você vá embora assim, Tomoyo, eu te amo, e não vou perder você tão facilmente.

E Meiling desligou, para depois dirigir-se o mais rápido possível até a estação na qual encontrava-se a sua amada.

Ao mesmo tempo, Tomoyo estava embarcando no trem que a levaria até Tóquio, subiu as duas malas e a bolsa de viagem com a sua bagagem e ficou parada em frente à porta que estava a alguns minutos de ser fechada. Não havia esperanças de que Meiling chegasse, e, mesmo que o conseguisse, ela não tinha a intenção de sair do trem. Porque sabia que aquilo era o melhor... para as duas. Enganava a si mesma pensando que o relacionamento não daria certo, que depois de um tempo as duas reconheceriam que só estavam juntas para que se esquecessem de seus antigos amores não correspondidos, que o amor delas era apenas um sentimento superficial, para escapar da dor que as duas sentiam. Enganava a si mesma porque tinha medo do futuro, tinha medo de que realmente Meiling a quisesse apenas por causa disso, para esquecer; assim, ela daria um fim naquela situação e iria embora. Começaria uma nova vida nos Estados Unidos, onde poderia começar como design de moda e continuar com o seu trabalho. Esquecendo-se de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

_\- "Pede-se aos passageiros do expresso das 9 horas com destino ao aeroporto de Tóquio para que embarquem o mais rápido possível, as portas irão ser fechadas dentro de cinco minutos"_ \- voltou a informar uma jovem, através do alto-falante.

\- Está resolvido... - ela disse a si mesma, suspirando de cansaço, com pesar. Mas estava enganada, ainda não estava nada resolvido...

\- TOMOYO !

Ela ouviu-a ao longe, mas imediatamente reconheceu a voz que gritava pelo seu nome, chamando-a desesperadamente. Alçou a visão e a viu, correndo tão rápido quanto as suas pernas o permitiam, esquivando-se dos guardas, que pediam para que ela parasse, passando, sem nenhuma consideração, por homens, mulheres e crianças que estivessem à sua frente. Saltando por cima de malas, bolsas, e, por último, pela catraca da máquina que impedia-a de passar sem uma prévia verificação da passagem do trem. Seguiu-a com o olhar até parar em frente a ela, corada por causa do esforço, com o cabelo despenteado e com um olhar tão penetrante como da primeira vez, ou inclusive ainda mais.

\- Desça deste trem agora mesmo - era mais uma ordem do que um pedido feito com educação.

\- Não, porque nós duas sabemos que isto é o melhor a ser feito, não teria dado certo.

\- De que diabos você está falando ?! Como você sabe que não daria certo ? Ninguém conhece o futuro, Tomoyo.

\- Isto... isto que nós duas sentimos. É só um modo de escapar de nossa dor, Meiling... nós realmente não nos...

\- Não se atreva a dizer uma mentira dessas !

\- Meiling...

\- Tomoyo, eu te amo, e não quero perder você por causa de uma idiotice como esta.

\- Mas...

\- Ninguém conhece o futuro, amor, somos nós que criamos o nosso futuro, e eu posso prometer, será um ótimo futuro. Por isso... não se afaste de mim, por favor.

_\- "Em trinta segundos, as portas começarão a ser fechadas, pede-se para que todos permaneçam dentro do trem"._

Nenhuma das duas se movia, e alguns avisos haviam começado a soar, anunciando que logo as portas seriam fechadas. Os segundos se passavam e parecia que Tomoyo não faria nada, não reagiria. Meiling ficava cada vez mais desesperada, a cada aviso que era dado, o tempo ia se esgotando mais e mais. Restavam apenas mais alguns segundos, os mecanismos da porta começaram a ser acionados.

\- Tomoyo !

Só então, e em um rápido movimento, a japonesa segurou a mão de Meiling, e puxou-a, antes que as portas do trem se fechassem atrás de si. A chinesa tropeçou um pouco, e quase derrubou Tomoyo. Agora o trem estava em movimento e as duas estavam dentro dele. Meiling, que estava ainda um pouco nervosa, de tão perto que estivera de ser esmagada pelas portas do vagão, sorria feliz.

As duas instalaram-se em assentos próximos à porta, e, sem emitirem uma palavra, observaram a paisagem da cidade passar em frente aos olhos de ambas. O Sol brilhava tempestade da semana anterior dera lugar a uma brilhante manhã com uma cidade branca, coberta de neve, e ali estavam elas, em silêncio, de mãos dadas, e sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, completas.

\- Você sabe que depois eu vou ter de voltar para buscar as minhas coisas.

\- Eu sei - foi a resposta de Tomoyo, enquanto descansava sua cabeça por sobre o ombro da chinesa.

\- Você também sabe que na próxima estação me farão descer porque eu estou sem passagem.

\- Eu sei, eu vou descer com você.

\- Você sabe que vai perder o vôo.

\- Eu sei, mas não me importo, de qualquer modo, eu não ia viajar sem você, não agora.

\- Obrigada - respondeu Meiling , depositando um beijo carinhoso entre os cabelos negros de Tomoyo.

\- Eu é quem deveria lhe agradecer, depois de eu ir embora assim, você deveria estar muito aborrecida comigo.

\- E estou.

\- Hã... ? Mas...

\- Só há um modo de você me recompensar e conseguir o meu perdão.

\- E... qual é esse modo ?

\- Aceitando ser minha namorada.

\- Então, eu aceito com prazer.

E as duas se beijaram, sem se importarem com quem pudessem ofender ou irritar, porque aquilo não tinha nada de errado. Algo tão maravilhoso não podia estar errado.

Na estação seguinte, dois guardas com cara de poucos amigos esperavam a jovem de olhos castanhos para repreendê-la, mas nada daquilo importava. As duas estavam juntas, eram namoradas, e aquilo era a única coisa que importava. As coisas que pudessem vir a acontecer depois seriam apenas contratempos, comparadas a aquele fato.

* * *

_**Três meses depois **_

\- Amor, chegou um postal dos Estados Unidos !

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos desceu correndo a escadaria até a sala de estar, onde seu marido a esperava com um embrulho e um cartão em sua mão.

\- Foi Tomoyo quem o enviou - foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de os dois sentarem-se no sofá para ler o postal.

No postal, via-se duas jovens sorrindo para a câmera, sob uma grande árvore de folhagem exuberante. A mais alta - Meiling - abraçava a sua namorada por trás, e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro direito. Por sua vez, Tomoyo, com um sorriso mais radiante do que nunca, acariciava com uma de suas mãos o rosto de sua amada. As duas pareciam perfeitas juntas, felizes. E tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran puderam deixar de sorrirem, satisfeitos. Enfim suas amigas haviam encontrado com quem serem felizes.

\- O que diz a nota, amor ? - perguntou Shaoran, enquanto ia guardar o postal com todos os outros, que elas lhes enviavam a cada mês, desde que haviam viajado.

\- Elas dizem que acabaram de encontrar um apartamento, e que é exatamente o que elas queriam, é esse edifício que está ao fundo, na foto. Está vendo ?

\- Sim, parece muito bonito, pelo que consigo distinguir.

\- Vou pedir a elas para que nos enviem uma foto do interior.

\- Seria ótimo, eu realmente fico feliz que elas estejam tão bem.

\- Eu também fico feliz, amor, eu também.

Sakura começou a folhear a revista de moda que tinha dentro do embrulho, nela era mostrada Meiling usando um dos últimos trabalhos de Tomoyo, um vestido púrpura com detalhes em vermelho e branco. Era a principal peça da nova coleção. E era uma boa mudança - pensava Sakura - , uma mudança para melhor.

E voltara a ser outono.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Esta é uma fic dedicada especialmente a Major Mike Powell III, escritor neste site, e um amigo muito especial.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Minha quarta tradução de Card Captor Sakura, e até eu fiquei surpreso ao tê-la encontrado, porque até então, eu confesso que nunca havia pensado neste ship. E foi a oneshot que levei mais tempo para traduzir, já que, para fazer isso, eu gastei 44 páginas do Microsoft Word. Nenhuma outra tradução que eu fiz, até aqui, chegou perto desta marca.

Também, como eu já avisei lá em cima, é a segunda fic yuri que eu traduzo, e espero que gostem dela.

Se for o caso, podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
